My Boys, My Girl, My Lovers Four
by Halawen
Summary: Six years after Best Served Hot the fivesome is still going strong. See their lives after DeGrassi, how their relatinship grows through the years and all the tantilizing smuttiness of this polyamorous relationship. Sequel to Best Served Hot I do recommend reading that first but it's not necessary. Fluff with some drama and lots of smut. Clare/Drew/Bianca/Owen/Fitz relationship.
1. A Wedding for Five

**Welcome back Best Served Hot lovers! Welcome to this short story sequel which is dedicated to everyone that read and loved Best Served Hot.**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

 **Important things to know:**

 ***It's been six years since the beginning of Best Served Hot; Clare is now 22 and a recent graduate of U of T. Owen, Drew, Bianca and Fitz are all 23 and they still live in Toronto.**

 ***This story, like the original, is about a polyamorous relationship between Clare, Fitz, Owen, Drew and Bianca. There will be some very explicit love making scenes with the five of them so be prepared.**

 **Okay that should do it enjoy!**

 **Ch. 1 A Wedding for Five**

 **(CLARE)**

"I can't believe this day is finally here I've been dreaming about this since that weekend at Owen's six years ago," I grin looking at myself in the mirror.

"You look incredible," Bianca smiles.

"I'd say enchanting Enchantress," Owen grins.

"Most definitely sexy Sexy," Fitz smirks.

"A blushing bride," Drew says before kissing me softly.

We're getting married today; all five of us are getting married today. It's not exactly a legal ceremony but a civil union, our family and friends and everyone that knows about our relationship and supports us will be here today. We're also moving into our house today, using the settlement money from Joel, some money Owen inherited when his grandfather died and some money Bianca and I put away after an occasional special appearance at The Red Room we bought a six bedroom in Mississauga. It's an older house in a lower middle class neighborhood and the house needed a lot of work. We've spent over a year fixing it up, the six of us along with help from Adam, Jane, Jay, Sean, Lucas, Johnny and our other friends.

Speaking of Adam he and Jane were married last year, she works at Omar's law office and Adam works with me at CBC, we both graduated from U of T with degrees in journalism. Before we'd even graduated we had job offers to work at CBC, we're entry level but that's okay we'll work up the ladder.

"You all look great, sexy and handsome and very beautiful," I grin before kissing my grooms and then my bride.

"Thank you Sex Kitten," she smiles.

My dress is strapless with an empire waist; it goes to my ankles and is backless. The bottom is trimmed in blue and there's embroidery on my bust and a blue sash just under my bust. I have two pearl bracelets around my upper arms connected by a blue silk sash. We have an outdoor wedding I have white low wedge heels that have blue rhinestones on them. The rhinestones match the jewelry I'm wearing, just silver with blue rhinestones not real sapphires but we have pretty simple tastes.

My female lover, and my only bride, is in a halter with a plunging neckline. The center of neckline flares out with red velvet, it gets thin at her waist and then flares out again as it goes down her skirt making a sort of hourglass shape. It's also got a red velvet sash around the waist; she has red wedge heels and a red necklace.

My boys, our grooms, are all in tuxedos of course. Fitz has a more old fashioned tuxedo with a jacket that has long tails like from the twenties, he has a yellow tie and a black boater hat with a yellow sash around it. He even has wingtip shoes to go with it and a yellow rose for his boutonniere. Drew has a traditional double breasted tuxedo; he has a purple tie with a purple rose for his boutonniere. On his head is a top hat that we put a purple sash around. Owen has a classic single breasted with a peaked lapel, he has a pink tie and pink rose in his boutonniere and a fedora with a pink sash around it.

When we hear the music start up we exit the dressing room and walk down the aisle together. Well sort of, my four paramours decided to carry me down the aisle on their shoulders. They thought it was appropriate to carry me down the aisle and I thought it was sweet. Owen and Drew lift me onto their shoulders and then Bianca and Fitz each put one of my ankles on their shoulders. They walk me down the aisle and set me down; I'm in the middle with Owen and Drew on one side of me and Fitz and Bianca on the other. Since there's already five us at the altar we decided against any kind of wedding party. If we had the wedding party we all wanted there would hardly be anyone in the seats. Because we wanted family and friends with us, and there's a limited number of people who truly support us and know the true nature of our relationship, Johnny is officiating. He actually went online and got licensed and we got a marriage license it's still not legal to turn it in. This will not be a legal marriage under the law but none of us care.

"Love. Love is our oldest and most basic instinct and impulse. The desire to be with someone, share yourself with someone, to have a community and be cared for and care for others. Few of us are lucky enough to find one person in a lifetime who truly loves us, cares for us and wants to share their life with us but these five found each other. A true love shared between five people might not be what's normal, conventional and many would look upon it with confusion or even disdain and call such a thing sin. I have witnessed firsthand, as we all have, the amazing love these five share, the nurturing of their relationship and care they all show each other. The strength they all draw from each other, support that they all share. And we are all blessed that we have been witness to a wonderful love like theirs. They have all written their own vows to each other, Owen please recite your vows now," Johnny says looking at Owen. Owen smiles and takes a step toward Johnny before turning to the four of us and he takes a piece of paper from his pocket looking at Drew.

"Drew our friendship didn't get off to the best start but we overcame that and became close friends. Soon that friendship was made even stronger and brought together by a shared love for a girl. Now we have a new relationship, a different relationship one that's stronger than friendship or brotherhood a love that's unique but one I can't picture life without. Drew I vow to never hog the remote or the washroom or most importantly our girls. I vow to be a good friend and husband and that our relationship will get stronger and better. Fitz you are one of my oldest friends, we have been through a lot and there were times weren't very close but our friendship has survived and now it's all the stronger. Our relationship these last six years has grown to something indescribable and wonderful thing. Like Drew you are closer to me than a friend or a brother, I make the same vow to you that I did to Drew and I know that our relationship will only get stronger. Bianca, like Fitz I've known you forever, we've been friends so long I barely remember life without you. You didn't come into the relationship the same way the rest of us did but it would not be whole or complete without you. From friend to lover and now wife our relationship will only continue to get stronger. I vow to always help out around the house, to take care of all your needs and as many desires as I can grant. I vow to always remember we were friends first and from that friendship grew a beautiful love and relationship. Clare, Enchantress and Tease, you are the shining flame of love and desire that brought the four of us to you. Our unconventional relationship may have started with hurt feelings and an act of vengeance but it became the most wonderful, fulfilling, happy, nurturing, exciting, tender and loving thing in our lives and that any of us has ever experienced. I love you more than words can express, but I vow to show you every day. I vow to be a good husband not only to you but to Bianca, Fitz and Drew. I vow to take care of you, nurture you and grant your every desire and to make sure you have all you need."

Owen finishes and I'm grinning ear to ear, a joyful tear in my eye. Johnny tells Drew to recite his vows and we all look at him. Owen steps back in line with the rest of us and Drew steps forward to turning to us.

"Owen we've known each other almost seven years now although we haven't always been close. When we were no longer fighting we were very close and you were one of the few friends I could always count on. Now we are, as you said, closer than brothers or best friends, lovers in a way and sharing in one relationship and one love. I vow to be the best man that I can and to learn from your example that way. I vow to be to a good husband and friend and brother to you. I vow to continue to be grateful for your presence in my life and in this relationship as I always have been. Fitz you and I started as enemies, we had nothing in common and even threw a few punches at each other. When you were released from juvie you had changed and we were civil but desire and love for Clare brought us into a friendship that developed into so much more. There is not a word for what you, Owen and I are to each other. This relationship would not be complete without you and we would not be the same without you. I vow to be considerate and sensitive and learn from your example in that way. I vow to appreciate the man that you are and that you've become and all you bring to this relationship. Bianca, beautiful fiery Bianca, we began as a flirtation and may have only stayed as a flirtation if you hadn't joined our relationship but I am very grateful that you did. We all share one love, not just for Clare but for each other, it unifies us and makes us strong. You are my lover, my friend and now my wife. I vow to always be steadfast and confident and do anything for those I care about and follow your example. I vow to appreciate and love you as I do now and more and more each day. Clare, my Vixen, my lover, friend, confidant, true love and now wife I love you so much there aren't words. What you have formed, what you have brought together just by being you is incredible. This relationship has changed us all for the better. If not for you and this relationship, even though it began in not the best of ways, my life would be darker and dull, I would not know the amazing wonderful awesomeness of a love like ours. I vow to be smart and creative and to learn from your example in that way. I vow to love you now and always and more and more every day. To appreciate the wonderful, brilliant, courageousness that comes from within you and makes you the woman that we all fell so madly deeply in love with."

Drew finishes and I'm biting my lip, we're all tearing up a little and I'm pretty sure my smile can't get any bigger. Johnny waits a few seconds before asking Fitz to say his vows. Drew joins our line again; Fitz takes a step toward Johnny and turns to the four of us.

"Owen my longtime friend I have long thought of you as a brother even at times when our friendship was strained. You have always been important to me and someone I could count on. In the last six years you have become even more so. Drew we started out on the wrong road because I had nothing and I hated everyone that had something, especially you and Adam but for no reason other than I was angry and didn't understand why. Juvie changed that but really it was Clare that changed that. When I got out and she came to me, kissed me that first day and began all of this. You came in and were there for her, a part of this and when you joined it felt like a missing piece had been found. The four of us working together and centered around one person and one love. Bianca you along with Owen have been my friend longer than anyone and one of the few people I could count on and I know was on my side. When you came into this you completed the relationship, we were a whole, a unit, a family even then. Clare I am thankful for you every day, so very in love with you that love grows more and more every moment. Every time you smile at me, look at me with those loving eyes, touch me with soft skin I feel lucky to be alive and in love with you Sexy. I vow to all four of you to be the best man that I can, to be a good, kind, strong and understanding husband. Most of all I vow to never take this relationship for granted or any of you."

"Bianca please recite your vows," Johnny says after a second.

"Oh boy, a little emotional here after our boys vows and those are all going to be hard to follow," Bianca says and a few people laugh softly. She takes a deep breath taking a step toward Johnny and turning to us before she begins. "Fitz and Owen you both have been my best friends, my protectors and my strength for so long. Often you were the only ones I could count on and I felt like the only ones that cared. If not for both of you I probably would have self-destructed early. I love you both, respect you both and am grateful for you both and I admire the men that you've become. Drew there was a time I hoped you'd be my boyfriend, little did I know what an incredible, glorious and true love we would have and what an amazing relationship we would share in. I always admired the way you looked out for Adam, the care you had for your brother and stood up for him and I admire and am proud of the man you've become in the last six years. Clare, Sex Kitten, you are the luminous star that brought us all together. Your beauty, you're allure, intellect and sexiness and most of all your love brought us all together. What we all share has made my life so much better, brighter and happier. I wake up every day with a smile. I spend every day knowing I'm incredibly loved and cared for more than most people will in a life time. I vow to all of you to be a good wife, lover, friend, confidant and person. I vow to love each of you, care for each of you and appreciate each of you from this day and for the rest of our lives."

Bianca's done and she steps back in line, I take a deep breath and step forward before turning to my lovers and soon to be spouses. I memorized my vows, hell I've been writing them in my head since pretty much the moment I ever dreamed of us married. I'm going in order that they joined the relationship. So I look at Fitz first going right in front of him and taking his hands in mine to speak only to him.

"I have called you by many names over the years; Fitz, Damon, Mark. You have been my admirer, my enemy, my friend then my lover, boyfriend and now husband. You have been through a lot but you came through it stronger, better, kinder and sure of what you wanted out of life which few people know at such a young age. You have a strength and a wisdom and a kindness that most people never got to see. You have always made me feel more beautiful and special than any other girl alive. You are the calm strength and tenacious serenity in this relationship. I love your determination and your pride and I love you and everything that you are, that you were and that you will become."

I move from Fitz to standing in front of Owen now and taking his hands I take a deep breath. I have so many wonderful emotions swimming through me it's hard to speak and everyone is watching me but for now I speak only to Owen.

"I called you JD it stood for Juvenile Delinquent and James Dean, both things that you embodied. You no longer embody a juvenile delinquent but you do still embody James Dean. We were nothing but strangers for so long, different circles, different friends, entirely different worlds we were in. But then they came together, at a time when in a way my life was falling apart and a piece of me was broken your old world and my new one collided. You are strong and smart, courageous, caring and bright. To most people you were the strong jock but to me you were tender and loving, nurturing and generous. You have made me strong; made me certain I can handle anything. You are the loving perseverance and energy in this relationship. I love your energy, your inner strength and your honor and everything that are, you were and you will become."

Owen's grinning, I'm grinning and crying a little too but they're happy tears, everyone is grinning or crying happy tears. I take a deep breath and move from Owen to face Drew taking his hands and looking into his eyes.

"I called you Taylor; you looked so much like Taylor Lautner when we were younger. You and I were acquaintances and barely that. I was best friends with your brother Adam," I say then glance at Adam in the audience with Jane and Adam smiles at me. "We might never have come together if Adam had not been hurt, our mutual love for my best friend and your brother pulling us together. You are caring, protective and loyal. A good big brother, friend and son and soon to be husband. You always know how to make me smile. You are the tender protectiveness in this relationship. I love your grin and your happiness that always comes through in the most depressing situations, I love your loyalty and everything that you are, that you were and that you will become."

I take another deep breath releasing Drew's hands and I walk to Bianca now. One more set of vows to get through which is good because my knees are shaking a little. I take Bianca's hands and lock eyes with her.

"My Veronica," I smile. "My only female lover and the only one I didn't bring into this you chose us. As our soon to be husbands have said you completed the relationship. Like Owen you and I were strangers, but no longer. You have an inner fire that I admire and a strength of character that's so rare in people that have been through as much as you have. You are thoughtful, intelligent and genuine. You are the fire, the passion and the graciousness in this relationship. I love your fiery personality, your bold brashness and your sense of adventure, and I love everything that you are, that you were and that you will become."

I finish with Bianca and I stand just in front of Johnny now. Taking a deep breath before I speak to all of them.

"To all of you on this day and in front of all the people we love I vow to always be a good wife, lover, friend, nurse when you're ill or hurt, shoulder to cry on when your sad and I will always try to keep a smile on your faces. I vow to always love you equally, to never forsake one of you for the other. I vow to cherish this love that we all share as the most precious gift. I vow to be always be grateful and appreciate each of you for the unique and wonderful people that you are and for what each of you brings to this relationship. I vow to always relish and be thankful for everything that we have together. What we have is a miracle, our love is our strength, our bond and I love all of you so much and in so many ways and I always will."

I finish and take Fitz and Drew's hands to walk back to my spot in line. I take a deep breath and keep hold of their hands or I may not be able to keep standing. Johnny tells us it's time for the rings now, buying rings for all of us from all of us would have been too expensive and then we'd all be wearing four rings. So we all have a single rose gold band that is engraved on the outside and they all say **Five Hearts One Eternal Love**. The boys decided against gemstones on their bands but Bianca and I wanted some, so between each of the words on our bands is a gemstone, each gemstone is one of our birthstones. We couldn't figure out how to do the rings in a fair way so Johnny has all the rings, he hands each of us our ring and we put it on our finger.

"Clare do you take Bianca to be your wife; Drew, Owen and Fitz to be your husbands?"

"I do," I grin.

"Bianca do you take Clare to be your wife and Drew, Owen and Fitz to be your husbands?"

"I do," she smiles.

"Fitz, Owen and Drew do you take Bianca and Clare to be your wives and each other as husbands?"

"We do," the all say in unison.

"By the power vested in me by the internet, whether the law wants to acknowledge it or not, I now pronounce you husbands and wives. To unify their names as they have their love Clare, Owen, Bianca, Drew and Fitz have all chosen to take the same last name and have all changed their last name to Anteros. Anteros comes from the Greek and means mutual love which is something these five people share and have together. Friends and family I give you the Anteros family Clare, Owen, Drew, Fitz and Bianca you may now kiss each other," Johnny says.

I grin wide kissing each of my husbands and then my wife. Bianca also kisses each of our husbands and the guys all kiss each other on the cheek which makes most people laugh. Everyone claps and cheers and we move to the area for the reception. We sit and eat and then the five of us take our first dance together. After that I dance with Owen, he graduated last year and is now a licensed physical therapist. After Owen I dance with Fitz, after getting his GED he applied and was accepted to the police academy and he's a 4th class constable in the Ontario Provincial Police now and he's partners with Lucas. Then I dance alone with Drew, he went to Centennial and found a love of photography. After graduating he got a job as a sports photographer. After Bianca and I have each danced with all three husbands we dance with each other. Bianca went to Ryerson and got a master's in education and is now teaching junior high.

We take a break to talk to people and then have cake; we have a triple layer, two tier vanilla and chocolate cake. After eating cake I hit the dance floor again. After many hours of dancing and celebration we go home to our new home, well new to us. Owen carries me over the threshold, Fitz carries Bianca and then Drew gets the door.

"Welcome home," Drew grins when we're all inside as Fitz and Owen set Bianca and I down.

"Our home, our new home and our first night as a married fivesome," I smile.

"Yes and I think we should begin on the wedding night now," Owen comments.

"Agreed," Drew says picking me up.

Owen picks up Bianca and Fitz runs ahead to open the double doors of the master bedroom. Owen and Drew set us down when we're in the master.

"As always you're in charge Enchantress what shall we do first?" Owen asks as the four of them sit on the bed.

I look at my boys, now my husbands, and my girl, now my wife, all four of my lovers. I tap my finger under my bottom lip as I ponder what the five of us should do first to celebrate our marriage.

 **Didn't quite make it to the wedding night this chapter but the update on Thursday October 22** **nd** **will begin with the wedding night.**


	2. Rapturous Wedding Night

**Again it's very short I'm sorry, short but hot. Enjoy the debaucherous wedding night!**

 **Ch.2 Rapturous Wedding Night**

 **(OWEN)**

"I want to do everything tonight, but let's start with getting undressed. You three first while Bianca and I watch," Clare commands.

"As you wish," the three of us say simultaneously.

The three of stand at the end of the large king bed we have in the master bedroom. Moving in sync, something the three of us do as second nature now, we begin getting undressed. Taking our coats off, then our ties and at this point we begin dancing around a little and giving the girls a little strip show which makes them smile and giggle. After stripping we strut a little, showing off our muscles and the girls giggle more but also cheer and whistle at us.

"Okay sexy naked boys on the bed, it's our turn to get undressed," Clare says getting off the bed with Bianca.

Now they stand at the end of the bed while we lie on the bed to watch the show. We all lie back with our arms behind our heads and our legs slightly spread out. Watching with carnal anticipation as our wives undress each other, unzipping their dresses and taking off their shoes, down to their panties, stockings and bras and finally those come off as well. Then Clare looks at Bianca and they crawl across the bed, Bianca crawling to Fitz and Clare to me with Drew in the middle. Clare's lips touch to mine at I'm sure the same second Bianca's touch to Fitz's and a split second later we hear Drew moan. I know without looking that they have hold of his cock together and are stroking him. Clare moans into the kiss and I can feel Drew toying with her breast, as Bianca is moaning in about the same way I know Drew is doing the same to her. I can feel the back of Drew's hand dragging on my skin occasionally as he plays with Clare's breasts.

When this all first started Drew, Fitz and I used to avoid touching each other during sexy time. In fact at first we avoided being naked around each other unless we were making love to Clare or she or Bianca were otherwise occupying our cocks. Eventually we stopped caring when we were all naked together in fact we began to enjoy it. Not that us three guys were looking at the others and we still avoided touching each other but we'd get naked as soon as we were home. After about maybe a year of living together and always being naked as soon as we were home, as long as the five of us were alone, we stopped worrying about who was touching us and not just during sexy time. It just sort of happened, at one point Drew, Fitz and I were all sitting on the sofa, all naked and our bodies were touching. The three of us have never been sexually intimate on each other, we've never kissed each other's lips let alone touched the other's personal parts but the way we're going it wouldn't surprise me if it just happened one day.

"I want all of you to make love to me tonight," Clare says breaking our kiss after a few moments.

"Who gets the honor first?" I question brushing a curl behind her ear.

"I think we'll go in order that you joined into this relationship. Which means Mark gets first honors," Clare says and Fitz grins. "I want you all around us, make a circle with your bodies and surround us as we make love," Clare orders and we all grin.

"As you wish," we all say in unison.

We all get up and move around the bed so that we can do as Clare wants. She and Fitz get in the middle of the bed and the three of us, circling around them on the bed. Drew, Bianca and I lie on our sides, my head near Bianca's hips, her head is on Drew's legs and Drew's lying in the opposite direction with his head neat Bianca's breasts and his feet on my legs. Clare lies on her back and opens her legs, her arms stretch back and her fingers brush my skin. Fitz, wearing a large carnal grin, gets between her legs and Clare bends her knees up as Fitz glides into her. All of us watch with animalistic anticipation as Clare moans in rapture, her neck cranes back and her back arches making her breasts stick up and out, almost standing at attention.

After a moment I reach over and begin stroking Bianca's clit with one hand, reaching down I stroke myself a couple of times to release a little. Glancing over I see Drew massaging Bianca's breasts. Watching Fitz bring Clare to an eruption of pleasure brings us all pleasure, and when Clare screams out we all smile and moan a little. Fitz slows down and kisses her as her orgasm dissipates. Knowing that we're going in order of when we joined the relationship I trade places with Fitz and give Clare a moment to catch her breath. I know when she's ready because she gives me an eager look and bites her lip.

I kiss her chest as I glide into her slowly and softly. Clare moans, her juices flowing already from making love with Fitz. She's already pretty open and I take her legs pushing them up toward her a little. It opens her up even more and I get deep into her. When I'm all the way in Clare releases a trembling breathless moan. Her body trembles a little and her nails scratch down my chest before gripping onto my arms. Bianca is getting fondled by Fitz and Drew and the three of them will occasionally emit a moan. I thrust into her gently and slowly for a while, teasing her breasts with my lips, tongue and teeth. When Clare's hips start bucking urging me to go faster I speed up just a little. Sucking Clare's nipple hard at just the right moment sends her over the edge. She screams out in euphoria and her body shakes as she moans my name. I release into her a second later and Clare collapses back into the bed.

I pull out making her whimper and she closes her eyes to breathe. It's Drew's turn now and I switch places with him on the bed. While Clare is recovering from her orgasm Drew places soft kisses on her chest. When she's ready for Drew she lets him know by opening her legs. I'm up by Bianca's breasts now and I take advantage of this position and Bianca's breasts. Drew begins slowly thrusting into Clare; we hear moan and Bianca is moaning making a carnal chorus. Clare's already so sensitive it doesn't take all that much for Drew to bring Clare to ecstasy's brink again. Of course by this time he's ready to pop himself and they climax together with a loud scream of the other's name. Drew slows down and pulls out of her and she sinks into the bed again.

"I think one of you should get some water while I get one of our strap-ons," Bianca comments getting off the bed.

"I'll get us all some nourishment we could use it," Fitz says getting up.

"I'll help," Drew offers also getting up.

Since everyone else is off the bed I move over and start rubbing Clare's back softly while I watch Bianca pick out a strap-on. We have quite the collection now, not just strap-ons but all manner of sex toys and aids. There are four harnesses and we have ten different kinds of dildos specifically made for the strap-ons and another twenty six that aren't for the strap-ons, although we do use them in the harnesses sometimes but not all of them will fit or stay in.

"Let's go with the purple vibrating jelly dildo," Bianca comments taking the dildo from the drawer.

Bianca puts on the red velvet harness and inserts the six inch, lavender vibrating dildo into the harness. The dildo has little silicone balls and the harness Bianca chose has a dildo inside. Bianca gets on the bed and lies next to Clare. She rolls over and sits up a little, turning her body she turns over and takes Bianca's dildo in her hand and Clare opens her lips encasing the dildo head between them. Clare begins sucking on the dildo, lubricating it with her saliva; it moves the dildo and is thrusting the dildo around inside Bianca who is now moaning in an endless chain.

"Sweet," Drew smiles coming back in with water and champagne.

"I love that sight," Fitz grins following Drew in with a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream.

They sit on the bed with us and I take a glass of water but Clare has Bianca going now, screaming and moaning, Bianca's hips are bucking and Clare doesn't want to stop. Bianca is close to orgasm and Clare sucks the dildo harder, moving her moth on it and moving the dido inside Bianca. After a few moments Bianca's hips twist and she lets out a roaring scream as she erupts in orgasm. Clare takes her mouth off the dildo and sits up with a smile. Drew hands Clare a glass of water and after she's taken a few sips Fitz hands her a glass of champagne. We hand one to Bianca as soon as she's sitting up and Clare raises her glass.

"Here's to a long and happy marriage filled with love and nurturing and the fulfillment of all our wishes," Clare says.

"Here, here," we all cheer in unison and clink our glasses together in toast.

We sip our champagne and our water for a moment and then Clare picks up a strawberry, dips it in the whipped cream and then holds it to my lips. She feeds each of us a strawberry and then lets each of us make a Clareberry. After we've had a dessert of champagne, strawberries with whipped cream and Clareberries, we lounge on the bed together for a moment. After a few moments Bianca is ready to make love to Clare and we move the stuff off the bed. Clare gets up and has Bianca lie on her back, Clare straddles over Bianca and the three of us watch as Clare slowly lowers herself onto Bianca. Drew, Fitz and I watch in rapture as our wives make love together. Clare rides Bianca and the three of us watch them, enjoying the sights of Clare's breasts bouncing, her head thrown back in blissful abandon, and Bianca's eyes half lidded in euphoria. The sounds of their sensuous and elated moans is music to our ears. It's a sight we could watch forever but of course eventually our wives our brought to orgasm, crying out the other's name in a long breathless chain.

Clare dismounts and falls back getting caught by me and Fitz. We kiss her flesh, beaded by salty sweat and we lick our lips of it. Clare lies in our arms and we stroke our fingers along her. Bianca gets a soft kiss from Drew and the girls take a moment to recover. We're all smiling and happy and reveling in our newly married bliss. The five of us have never fought since being in this relationship. Before the relationship I'd had fights Bianca, with Fitz and with Drew, Fitz and Drew had fought of course and Bianca and Fitz had once gotten in a fight over Bianca sleeping at the ravine. I know couples fight but maybe that's why we don't, because we aren't a couple we're a quintet, a fivesome and not a couple. It's not just one person thinking of the other, not just one person trying to put the other first. There are always four other people looking out for you, concerned about you, taking care of you. It's a total nurturing, loving, symbiotic relationship and I can't imagine any other life.

"I think we should end our night with a shower in our brand new shower," Clare says.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea, we do need to break in the shower," Bianca grins.

Because we were fixing up this house and pretty much had to gut it we were able to put things in that we wanted. Aside from a large master bedroom we wanted a large master washroom with a great big shower that could fit the five of us. It's large and rectangular, a shower head at each end and a bench along the wall opposite the door. Clare turns the water on and we all step in, Fitz is in the center, Clare and Bianca on either side of him, I'm under one shower head next to Bianca and Drew is under the other shower head next to Clare. We wash each other, the girls wash Fitz we all wash them, Clare washes Drew, Bianca washes me and when we're all clean we get out of the shower. We're not taking a honeymoon, can't really afford to right now, but we don't need a honeymoon. We dry off and get into bed naked, it's my night in the middle between the girls.

"Goodnight husbands and wives I love you all," Clare smiles as she gets comfortable.

"We love you wife," we all say together.

 **Like I said short but hot. The next update will be Thursday December 10** **th** **. Remember that November is One Shot month.**


	3. Got Your Hands All Over Me

**One Shot Month was fun and I knocked several one shots off my list, of course I plotted five new ones but that's besides the point. Next year though I think I'll have One Shot Month in September instead of a One Shot Week that month. That way there won't be a two month gap for long stories.**

 **So I realized today that I left out a story in the poll. If you go back to the poll on my page on the DeGrassi Saviors site you'll notice that Go & Hide & Runaway has been added to the poll. There is already a 2nd chapter of Go & Hide & Runaway planned for March but if you want more than a single follow up chapter you should vote for it. The poll itself will come down on Sunday.**

 **Enjoy the chapter tonight; it's quite short sorry guys (see below) and it's all in Fitz's pov.**

 **Tomorrow will probably be short as well. We're moving offices on Monday so we're having to pack up our current offices which we've been in for more than twenty years and there's a lot to pack. On top of that we have all our normal work to do so needless to say it's been a crazy week. The next few nights will probably be short chapters but the ones on the weekend should be long.**

 **Ch. 3 Got Your Hands All Over Me**

 **(FITZ)**

"Good Morning Sexy," I smile when Clare comes out to the kitchen Saturday morning.

"It's too early for the kitchen to smell like ground beef," she complains kissing my cheek before placing herself in Drew's lap at the kitchen table. He grins and kisses her temple while she steals a bite of his breakfast.

"It's almost noon you slept in late and people will be here in a couple of hours for the BBQ so we need to make the burgers and get the food ready," Owen says.

"I was working late with Adam and then was kept up even later by my husbands and wife," Clare reminds us.

"It's not our fault you're so irresistible we must greet you when you come in even if we were asleep. And you know us kissing usually leads to sexy time with us," Bianca comments as she chops vegetables.

"Yeah and you've been working late with Adam a lot these last couple of weeks you're not cheating on us with my brother are you?" Drew questions and Clare responds by twisting his nipple. "I'm kidding I know we're the only ones you have sexy times with," Drew says.

"Adam and I are trying to work our way up, if we do this right we could get a big promotion next year," Clare replies.

"I was teasing you know that we just miss you when you work late and they won't let us come into the office to have sexy time with you there," Drew says.

Clare and Drew finish breakfast and then get dressed before helping us in the kitchen. We have all our windows tinted so no one can see in and generally we're naked as soon as we're in the house but we have people coming over today. We know Audra, Omar, Adam and Jane will all be over early to help set up so Bianca, Owen and I get dressed when we're done with the food prep we were working on. We've been in the house a couple of weeks now but summer's almost over and today is combination housewarming and end of summer BBQ.

"Mark," Clare calls into the bedroom while I'm getting dressed.

"In here Sexy," I call back from the closet.

"Audra, Omar, Adam, Jane and Lucas are all here," she says.

"And I'm in here getting dressed."

"I know that Lucas and Owen are setting up the BBQ, Drew and the others are getting everything else ready. I think with the amount of people coming we'll need more veggies for the burgers and some fresh fruit would be good. We probably need more napkins and silverware and everything too. If we don't use it this party I'm sure we will at the next one everyone's always hung out at our place even when we had the small apartment. Anyway I was hoping you'd come with me," she comments.

I get my t-shirt on and pull Clare to me capturing a quick kiss, "You know that I will go anywhere with you Sexy."

She smiles and slips on some shoes, we say goodbye to Audra and Drew who are in the kitchen and then we leave. Clare drives us down the street to the store and we get out, I grab a cart and start pushing it. Clare reaches up to get a box of plastic flatware but she has to stand on her tiptoes so I get it down and then turn her around to kiss her lips. When Clare grabs the napkins I kiss her lips again.

"Aww you two must be newlyweds," an old lady smiles at us and we look at her with Clare still in my arms.

"Yes we are," Clare grins kissing me again.

"You're adorable I can tell you two are very happy," she grins as she walks past us.

"I wonder if she'd think it was so adorable if she knew we had two husbands and another wife at home," Clare whispers. We both laugh a little and she puts her head on my chest.

It takes us about an hour between flirting and kissing to finish shopping. We pay for everything and drive home. Owen, Drew and Adam help us bring in the bags and we help finish setting up. Jay, Sean & Paige are the first ones to show up; Johnny is next followed by Darcy and Peter. We all invited a few people from our places of work, well except for Clare she only invited Adam but she isn't very close to anyone at her work. It doesn't take long for the backyard to fill up and the overflow of people to come into the living room.

"You know maybe we should put a pool in back here," I comment to Owen as we eat our burgers in the backyard.

"A pool would be sweet," Owen grins.

"A pool will have to be a project for the distant future," Bianca remarks sitting down next to me. "Pools cost a lot of money and we want to have kids which also cost a lot of money and we'll have to child proof the pool."

"You and Clare could work at the Red Room for a couple of months and do some private dances and we'd have enough money for the pool," Owen says and Bianca throws a chip at him.

"Why don't you three work at the Red Room and dance for money for a pool," she remarks.

"The Red Room doesn't hire male dancers," I reply and Bianca throws a chip at me.

"Then you three can do a strip tease for me and Clare tonight," she responds with a grin before taking a large bite of her burger.

"We'll happily do that," I grin.

"So when do we get to start trying for kids?" Owen asks raising an eyebrow.

"We try every night," I reply with a salacious smile.

"No Clare and I are on birth control and we're not going to try for kids for at least a year when we're all in good places at our jobs," Bianca says.

"That's my practical girl," Clare smiles sitting next to Owen.

The BBQ is fun and people stay pretty late and everyone has a good time talking and laughing and visiting. After everyone leaves and we clean up it's nearly midnight but none of us have work tomorrow and we're not going to bed just yet.

"I believe you boys promised us a strip show," Bianca says taking Clare's hand and pulling her to the sofa.

The girls lean back and Owen puts on some music. We line up about a foot apart and start dancing, we're not as good as the girls by any stretch of the imagination and we're mostly just swaying and shaking our butts but it entertains our wives and that's the important thing. We get naked and then pull our wives off the sofa. I'm in the middle with Clare on one side of me and Drew on the other side of her and Bianca is on the other side of me with Owen on the other side of her. Drew and I look at Clare, I unzip her dress taking it over her head and Drew goes down getting her panties off. I then turn and look at Bianca, Owen is getting her shirt off so I reach around and unzip her shorts sliding them down her legs with her G-string. Bianca steps out of her shorts and when I stand back up Owen is getting her bra off and Drew has Clare's bra off.

"Two hot naked wives what shall we do with them first?" I question my fellow husbands.

"I think we should have a midnight snack," Owen says.

"I could eat again," I nod and turn around picking Clare up over my shoulder.

Owen does the same to Bianca and we take the girls into the kitchen setting them on the island. Both girls hiss a little when their bare skin hits the tile, Owen kisses Bianca and I kiss Clare. Drew is already getting stuff out of the fridge, over the years we've learned that pretty much any food can be sensual but we all have our favorites. Of course we all like Clareberries and we stock up on strawberries when they're in season. Drew likes to drench or paint the girls breasts in honey and use popsicles in their pussies. Owen likes cherries and chocolate sauce; he usually uses the cherries to paint the chocolate sauce around the girl's bodies. And me, I favor three foods. I like using peanut butter on the girl's clits and nipples, I like drawing designs on their torsos and thighs with whipping cream and aside from strawberries I like to drench baby carrots in the girl's juices. Bianca likes pineapple rings; they can go on a cock and on a breast with the nipple in the middle. Clare loves caramel sauce because she can paint it on all of us and lick it off from anywhere.

Drew takes out a couple of pineapple rings placing them on Bianca's breasts. Owen is pouring chocolate sauce on Clare's thighs. I move over a little so Owen can easily get both thighs and I turn to Bianca eating the pineapple ring off Bianca's left breast while Drew eats it off her right breast. I open Bianca's legs and work two fingers into her pussy and Bianca moans squirming on the counter and gripping Drew's neck. I hear Clare moaning too and I look behind me to see Owen devouring Clare's pussy. Drew finishes eating the pineapple ring from Bianca's breast and he starts kissing her. I continue fingering Bianca and turn my head and take Clare's lips. Between the three of us it doesn't take long for the girls to reach orgasm, only the first of the night.

After a moment the girls recover from orgasm they hop off the counter and pull us into the living room. They sit us on the sofa with Drew in the middle; Clare kneels in front of me and Bianca in front of Owen. Clare puts one of her hands around the base of my cock and her other hand on top of Bianca's on Drew's cock. Clare's mouth encases the head of my cock and my head goes back as I become swallowed by pleasure. I hear Drew and Owen moaning as well. Clare gets me to climax and swallows it all, as I recover she puts her mouth on Drew to bring him to climax and I can hear that Owen is very close to climax as well. Clare gets me to climax and swallows it all, as I recover she puts her mouth on Drew to bring him to climax and I can hear that Owen is very close to climax as well.

"I think we should go up to the bedroom and make love and then Bianca and I can shower together since we're a little sticky," Clare comments now that we've all climaxed.

"You know it's going to take a while for us to be ready to go again," I remark.

"That's okay you can watch Bianca and I eat each other out and use the double dildo until you three are ready to go again," Clare responds taking Bianca's hand and the girls go up the stairs.

"I love this life," I grin as we get off the sofa.

"It's the best," Owen nods.

"I don't think any five people have ever been happier," Drew nods as we chase the girls up to the master.

 **Again sorry for the short chapter it's been a crazy week. At least you only have to wait a few days for the next chapter. The update on Tuesday the 15** **th** **will begin with a touch of drama and of course there will be more tantalizing sexiness.**


	4. Rest of My Life

**Next week there will be no chapters on Tuesday or Wednesday and possibly Thursday. I will keep you guys updated but we have to meet a deadline of January 31** **st** **and it's going to mean some crazy days and long hours so no chapters. Monday and Friday next week will for sure have chapters, Thursday might have a chapter depending on how the day goes.**

 **There will not be chapters this weekend, I'm really sorry but I have to work all weekend and have a very dear friend visiting on Sunday as well. There will be a chapter Monday and a chapter on Friday for sure as I said above.**

 _ **Head to the DeGrassi Saviors site and check out our homepage. The Christmas poll is down and a new feature is up! It's part of 1 of 5 and more the "if' lists will go up as Christlove88 have time to finish them.**_

 **Everyone head to tomfeltonlover1991's page on the DeGrassi Saviors website and vote in her poll. She needs help deciding on a plot for a DeGrassi & 5 Seconds of Summer crossover. You can vote as many times as you like so keep voting.**

 **It's a very short chapter again, it's been a very long day and a very crazy week.**

 **Ch. 4 Rest of My Life**

 **(CLARE)**

"Still working the copy for tonight?" Adam asks coming over to my desk with a cup of coffee. One of the best things about working with your best friend is they tend to know what you need before you ask.

"Yeah I'm almost done but I still have to edit that story on school volunteer hours," I reply as my cell phone rings. "Clare Anteros," I answer.

"This is Giulia the secretary at Lanor; you're on Bianca's emergency contact list."

"Is Bianca okay?" I ask in a panic.

"She's been taken to the hospital with severe stomach pains, she collapsed in class and we called an ambulance. She's being taken to Trillium Health Center."

"Thank you I'm on my way and I'll call the others," I reply hanging up and look at Adam. "Bianca collapsed at the school with stomach pains, I have to call our husbands and get down there."

"Go I'll finish up for you and tell them where you went. Call me and let me know everything is okay," Adam requests.

"I will," I nod grabbing my stuff and running for my car. I start driving for the hospital and call Drew first. He was on a photo shoot earlier but should be back at his studio now.

"Hi Vixen," Drew answers and I can hear the smile on his lips.

"B was taken to the hospital with stomach pains I'm on my way there now. Trillium Health Center," I inform him.

"I'm on my way, I'll call Owen I think his last appointment just finished," Drew says and hangs up.

Fitz is on patrol but I call the station and they tell me they'll inform him of the emergency. I arrive at the hospital at the same moment as Drew, we begin walking to the emergency entrance and our hands join together when we're close enough.

"We're looking for Bianca Anteros," Drew tells the nurse at the desk.

"She's being examined now are you family?"

"I'm her husband," Drew replies. We've found it easier especially with strangers for only one of us to claim ourselves as the spouse, the explanation that the five of us are married or in one relationship is reserved for when we know people better.

"You'll need to fill these out," the nurse says handing Drew a clipboard, "someone will come speak to you when they know what's happening."

We sit down and begin filling out the paperwork when Owen comes in. Fitz enters along with Lucas, both in uniform, just as a doctor comes over to us.

"Bianca's appendix has ruptured; she's being taken to surgery now. Had she gotten here much later it could have been fatal. She'll need to stay in the hospital a couple of days on strong antibiotics and take it easy for several days after that. Someone will come get you when she's out of surgery," the doctor says.

We thank the doctor, Drew and Owen continue filling out the paperwork while Fitz and I call people. Lucas and Fitz are almost off so Lucas decides to go back to the station house to do their paperwork so Fitz doesn't have to worry about it and we hug him goodbye. Owen and Drew finish the paperwork before Fitz and I are done calling people. It seems like a very long time before a doctor comes over to us.

"She's out of surgery and being taken to recovery, I'll take you to her room."

We all get up and follow the doctor to a room and go inside. Bianca is in the hospital bed; she's still out and hooked up to a monitor and an IV. We sit at her bedside and wait for our wife to wake up. After about twenty minutes Bianca groans and her eyes flutter, her eyes open and the first one she sees is Owen since he's sitting on the end of her bed.

"Hey Gorgeous," he grins at her.

"I feel terrible," she groans.

"I imagine so your appendix burst," Owen replies.

"That's what that terrible pain was," Bianca says with a bit of groan.

"Yeah that's what it was and we were all very worried when we got the call that you were being taken to the hospital," I comment.

"I'm okay, I thought the pains in my stomach were indigestion," Bianca replies.

"Well it wasn't, you'll have to stay in the hospital a couple of days," Drew tells her.

"Mmm but I hate hospitals," Bianca pouts.

"I know but your appendix burst and you need lots of antibiotics," Fitz informs her.

"Can't you just sneak me out and take me home? I can never sleep in hospitals," Bianca complains.

"No B you need the antibiotics and they will give you drugs to sleep," Fitz says.

"It will only be a couple of days and then you'll be home and have all of us to take care of you," I remind her.

We stay with her for a couple of hours, Owen talks to the doctor for a bit but when Bianca begins to fall asleep we decide it's best to go home. We all kiss her goodbye and get in our separate cars to drive home, since Fitz came with Lucas he rides back with me. No one wants to cook so we order food and sit down together. We all go back to the hospital for the next couple of days to see Bianca and spend time with her; we're there most of the evening and pretty much whenever we're not working. Drew is able to rearrange his schedule Friday to pick up Bianca from the hospital and bring her home. Before Drew has to go to work Owen will be done with appointments and can be home to take care of Bianca. I have to work all day and Fitz is on duty all day but we see her when we get home.

"How do you feel?" I ask her going into one of the bedrooms on the 2nd floor where Bianca is sleeping until she's healed.

"Tired, sore, a little nauseas but they think that's the meds," Bianca replies.

"She had some soup but she's not that hungry," Owen tells me.

"Just sore and nauseas, I think I'll try and sleep you guys should make some dinner I'll call if I need you," Bianca yawns.

I give her a soft kiss and Owen and I go downstairs. Owen and I begin making dinner and Fitz comes home, he kisses me and then goes up to check on Bianca.

"She's still feeling sick, she asked for tea," Fitz tells us.

"I'll make it we're nearly done with dinner," I reply.

Fitz helps Owen finish dinner and I make some peppermint licorice tea and take it up to Bianca. I sit with her while she's drinking her tea and then the boys come up with dinner, Bianca doesn't want to eat but we sit with her while we eat. Drew is at a shoot until late tonight or we would have waited to eat with him.

"Do you need anything?" I ask Bianca while the boys take the dishes down.

"I'd like a shower, not alone though I'm still pretty sore. With you and one of our husbands," Bianca requests.

"And you shall have it. Stay in bed you won't lift a finger while you're healing. We can all shower in our master washroom together if you want?"

"Yes please, too bad Drew has to miss out."

"I'll make it up to him later," I grin and go downstairs. "Bianca wants to shower with all of us," I inform our husbands.

Owen and Fitz stop cleaning and come upstairs with me; Owen picks Bianca up and carries her up to our master. As we're already all naked we don't have to disrobe. Fitz and I turn on the water and Owen sets Bianca on the bench in our large shower. She sits sideways leaning against the wall and Fitz picks up Bianca's shower gel and squeezes a little into his hands. Owen and I do the same and then we all begin washing Bianca, gently cleaning her body from the tips of her toes to her chin. After that I wash her hair while the boys rub her feet. We turn off the showers and Fitz wraps a towel around Bianca, we dry off and Fitz carries Bianca back downstairs. She could walk but she's healing and she's married to four people so there's really no need for her to do anything. We sit with her and watch a movie until she's tired and she begins getting ready for bed, Drew comes home as she's brushing her teeth. He kisses me and then Bianca and he sits with her until she falls asleep while the rest of us finish cleaning the kitchen.

When Drew comes downstairs he tells us about his photo shoot. Drew and Fitz have work tomorrow but Owen and I are off. The four of us stay up cuddling together and talking until we fall asleep, me between Drew and Fitz and Owen next to Fitz. Fitz leaves first since his shift is early today, Drew is up next and Owen gets up to check on Bianca. I sleep in a little before having breakfast with my girl. Owen and I spend the day with Bianca and doing housework. Adam and Jane call to see how Bianca is and I invite them to dinner since everyone will be home by six.

With people coming over we have to put clothes on, well we don't have to but Adam is our brother-in-law and Jane our sister-in-law so we put on clothes. Owen and I begin making dinner and Adam and Jane arrive and greet Bianca who's on the sofa. We talk a while and when Drew and Fitz get home we have dinner together.

"I'll be happy to get back to work next week, I'm getting restless," Bianca complains.

"And she can't have sex yet," Owen adds.

"I could have gone back this week the doctor okayed it but the school wanted me to take the week," Bianca says and then there's a knock at the door. We're not expecting anyone but Fitz gets up and opens the door, he steps aside allowing Sean and Paige in.

"We're sorry to drop by but we were in the neighborhood and we wanted to share some happy news," Sean says with a smile.

"We're engaged Sean just proposed," Paige squeals and shows us her ring.

We all cheer and get up to congratulate them and hug them. Sean and Paige stay for dessert and more celebration. Everyone leaves late and Bianca goes to bed while the rest of us clean up.

"Sean and Paige are engaged and we've been married a month, Jane and Adam have been married almost two years. I wonder which will be the first of us to have kids?" I muse to my husbands as we get into bed.

"Well we've got two girls to get pregnant and three men to do it so I'm guessing we will," Owen grins.

I laugh and kiss each of my husbands passionately. It's still hard to believe some times that this blissful happiness I'm in all began with a moment of burning hatred, anger and deep betrayal when I found Eli cheating on me.

 **The update on Thursday, February 18** **th** **will begin with their anniversary and some joyous news for the fivesome.**

 **I know it's been a lot of short chapters for this one and a lot of jumping. It will be a lot more jumping through the years to show everything that I want to show and not drag this on for too many chapters.**


	5. Epilogue

**I've decided to cut this story short and end it with tonight's epilogue chapter. I made this decision for several reasons. I so enjoyed Best Served Hot and it had such a wonderful flow and feel. However I struggled getting back into that feel and flow with the sequel. I have struggled with each chapter of this story. I couldn't picture it, struggled with what to put in and just couldn't get back into it. I hate leaving things unfinished and will never do so and that is why I'm jumping to this epilogue chapter. Replacing this will be the continuing chapters of For a Couple of Nights You Could Say You're My Wife, a story I am very excited for and I know many of you are as well as I've gotten multiple requests for it.**

 **For tonight enjoy this epilogue which is all in Clare's pov.**

 **Epilogue**

"WE LEAVE IN FIVE," Owen yells into the house.

"Drew installed intercoms remember you don't need to yell for the kids to hear you," I admonish my husband.

I was pregnant first giving birth to a baby girl we named Jana after Jane and Adam. Bianca gave birth to a boy just three days later we named Johnathon after Johnny. Sixteen months later Bianca gave birth to a girl named Lucia after Lucas and Mia. Two months later I had twin boys named Gavin and Emmett after Spinner and Emma. Eighteen months later I had twin girls named Paget and Shawna after Paige and Sean. While I was in labor Bianca also went into labor giving birth to a girl we named Jaycyn after Jay. So now we have eight kids from ages eight to three and the house is very full but we are very proud parents and we've never been happier.

"Everyone is ready we'll see you guys there," Bianca comments coming down with Jaycyn in her arms. Bianca is now teaching at DeGrassi, she teaches science and math and runs Bright Sparks.

"See you there," Owen smiles kissing each of us. He's a very successful physical therapist with his own practice and he's in high demand.

We kiss our husbands and get into one of the vans. With eight kids and four spouses we don't really fit in one car. Although with so many kids, different jobs and activities we're rarely all going to the same destination from the same place at the same time. Today however it's been ten years since our wedding and today we're renewing our vows. We booked the same place where we got married and everyone is coming. We're all dressed up but not in wedding dresses and the guys are wearing suits and not tuxedos. Bianca and I each have halter dresses mine is purple and hers is red. When we arrive we hand the kids over to a few co-workers who volunteered to do child care for everyone. Since it's an outside casual ceremony the kids can play on the grass in the back and wander around.

Besides the five of us and our brood Owen's parents and Drew's parents are here. They've been doing well and are all happy to be grandparents. Tris is here with his husband Kris and their adopted children; a son Victor and a daughter Mira. They live in California and both work in theatre. Adam and Jane are here with their two sons Evan and Spencer. Jane is now a junior partner at Omar's law firm and Adam and I have a nationally syndicated radio show.

Jay is here with his new wife Marina, he's been married once before but they weren't right for each other and divorced after a couple of years. Marina seems to be very good for him, she's very nice and they've been together six years and married for three, she's currently pregnant with their first child. Jay and Sean opened a garage together about seven years ago. Sean and Paige are also here; they were married eight years ago and have a daughter they named Dylan after Paige's brother.

Johnny is here with his wife Lilli and their daughters Wendy and Alice, and Johnny is officiating our ceremony again. Johnny became a teacher and he's now a professor at U of T. Lucas is here, he's now a Sargent with the force and Fitz is a 1st class constable, they're still partners and Fitz is testing for Sargent next month. Lucas married a paralegal who works at Omar and Jane's office. He sees Izzy a lot although she's a grown woman now and recently graduated from university. Of course Spinner and Emma are here, they moved to B.C. five years ago when Emma got transferred but we still them at least once a year when they come home for Christmas. They adopted two kids from war torn countries, a girl and a boy named Kendra after Spinner's sister and Christopher after Emma's Mom.

"We have come together on this day to rejoice in a love that is so strong and shared by so many. Clare, Bianca, Owen, Fitz and Drew stood here before many of you ten years ago to declare their love and join together in a bond of marriage. Today they renew their vows and reaffirm their love. Fitz please recite your vows," Johnny prompts. We stand in a half circle with me in the center, Fitz and Bianca on my left and Owen and Drew on my right.

"I love the four of you and our kids more than I can put into words, more than just my wives and husbands, more than my best friends, more than my soulmates. We've brought eight amazing kids into existence together. We've been through so much together and I can't wait to begin the next chapter of our lives together. I could not imagine another life; I wake up every day with a smile because of the life we have built. I hope that everyone finds even a tenth of the happiness that we all have found together," Fitz finishes his vows with a smile and Bianca begins her vows.

"I never knew love as a child; I was shuffled around between my parents before being abandoned with my aunt. Never did I imagine I would find love with four people. No ordinary love, an incredible wonderful love like the world has never seen. I fell so deeply in love my life became not about me but about us and now we have eight wonderful kids, more than a family we are a tribe. We are a tribe that was built around love. I have been in love and happy and so fulfilled since this relationship began and I know that whatever the rest of our lives have in store for us we will face it together with love and strength. I love all four of you with all my heart and all our kids more than anything. The gift of this love is the greatest gift," Bianca finishes her vows with a tear at the corner of her eye and then Owen begins his vows.

"I don't know what I can say now that I haven't said to you every day for the last sixteen years of our relationship. I am deeply in love with all of you. All of you make me very happy and each of our kids has brought me a new measure of happiness. The last sixteen years have been incredible, filled with great love and happiness, adventure, nurturing, and a few tears. I am excited to begin the next chapter of our lives together," Owen finishes his vows with a grin and Drew begins.

"It's been a wild ride for the last sixteen years but I wouldn't have it any other way. I've never been so loved, so fulfilled or so cared for, nor have I had so many to care about. I am a proud father and husband and I can't wait for what the next ten years brings us. I love you all, I love our children, I love our lives together and every day I'm thankful for the one moment that was the catalyst that brought me to this," Drew finishes and now it's my turn.

"Owen you are the strength that holds us together in the hardest of times. Strong not just in body but spirit we all know that we can lean on you and that you will always hold us up. Mark you are the nurturing force that always reminds us we are loved. You take care of all of us in large ways and small ones. Your soft touch when we're ill, making meals, packing lunches and protecting us all in your job as a Police Constable. Drew you are the laughter in this relationship. Your smile makes us smile; your laugh makes us laugh. When we are feeling down, stressed or sad or just having a bad day you put the smile back on our faces. Bianca you are the adventure in this relationship. You never cease to surprise us, to come up with something new for us, to keep us on our toes. Your wild unpredictability keeps our lives exciting and new every single day. Together the five us created eight kids and an incredible life and I am the luckiest woman in this galaxy."

I finish my vows and Johnny says we can kiss. First we group kiss, all ten of our lips conjoining. Then I kiss each of my husbands and my wife, then Bianca kisses each of us, then Drew, then Owen and finally Mark. We turn to our family and friends, some of our kids run to us and I pick up Jaycyn and smile at my spouses. It's been ten wonderful years and I can't believe how very lucky I am and how it all started with a moment of anger and hatred but brought me so much love and happiness.

 **I know it was short but that's it for this one. On Wednesday, March 9** **th** **chapter 2 of For a Couple of Nights You Could Say You're My Wife.**


End file.
